Talk:White Boss Skull Stickman (HG)
So, basically.... ... ha55ii saw Ivan247's Cyan Big Gel Tree from Seaside A while brainstorming ideas for Hell Gate. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Is it just as bullshit in Seaside A as it is in this level? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Avoidability-wise, yes; AT-wise, I hardly recognize it as an attack. It's practically more like a stage effect than an attack. It frickin' tickles instead of hurting xD */inb4 Ivan sees this and gives Cyan Big Gel Tree a slight buff RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:26, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Well that's not a problem then. Ridiculously hard-to-impossible to dodge attacks should be weak for compensation. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:47, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::You would probably have mixed feelings about Desert A in that case; the enemies there including the boss all literally hit the entire screen with a single splashing projectile, meaning you need sheer DPS to rip through them before they eventually wear you down instead. The attacks are weak for that point in the game though; however the last couple screens before the boss screen have a crap ton of enemies. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean, that sounds... Pretty bad, but, I'd have to play it and see. And I kind of can't. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Why not just use Firefox? Is there any particular reason that you avoid using Firefox? Because as far as I know everyone else on the wiki can use Ivan's mod in Firefox. I mean, I can successfully use Ivan's mod in Firefox. :::*/inb4 an unimpressed DMS points out that he already explained his reasons elsewhere o_o RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:15, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Because I don't have Firefox and I don't want to get a browser dedicated to playing one game, thank you very much. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Seeing as Firefox is 100% free and does not require much space nor time to install I cannot say that I understand, but alright then. If you ask me though you're really missing out due to refusing to get a browser for "just one game" :P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: I actually included new instructions for Chrome, which requires some setup to be done for the mod. See my user page for details. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:47, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Come to think of it.... ... Shouldn't this be called "Sub-Hell Boss" or something? The Castle Gate boss is called "Sub-Castle Boss" instead of "White Boss Skull Stickman" as the standard naming system would dictate, and Hell Gate is blatantly obviously meant to be a parallel to Castle Gate. Are we just waiting for the final Castle's actual name to be revealed before giving this boss it's appropriate name? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:34, August 21, 2016 (UTC) This is another discussion I intend to start. However I would like to provide more options, either change Sub-Castle Boss to "White Boss Skull Stickman (CG)" or changing this Boss into "Sub-Hell Boss" and I would like to wait until the castle stage is revealed. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:50, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Saw this coming from the very moment he uploaded the page. Even in the Wiki Activity summary, he knew there was gonna be an issue with this. Omega16 (Talk) 20:07, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Just gonna say this now; there's no way I'm gonna want to change "Sub-Castle Boss" to "White Boss Skull Stickman (CG)" after it's been called "Sub-Castle Boss" for so long especially if we're still not changing "Orbs" to "Magic" by very much the same logic it would take to change "Sub-Castle Boss" to "White Boss Skull Stickman (CG)" :P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:24, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Still don't think it should remain "Sub-Castle Boss". It's like saying you wrote a dictionary, but after a while a certain word adopted a new spelling due to popular use (and of course this has happened several times in the past). In your new edition, you would like to keep everything up to date for obvious reasons, but since that word had been spelled the same way for many years, you decide you would like to keep it like that, in some cases making it less convenient because it might need to move to a different location. :And RDB, it would not be the same logic. A Magician's weapon isn't called "Magic" because the plural would be "Magics", which would be very awkward in context. Otherwise, I would actually encourage the switch. It's not like the wiki is afraid to pull things straight from ha55ii himself, like "seawater" instead of "saltwater" simply because he mentions it despite being a "less-true" way of putting it and any translation errors that could have caused it to be spelled in that way (discussion). On the other hand, changing "Sub-Castle Boss" to "White Boss Skull Stickman" would be anything but harmful in my eyes. ______TΣ 19:56, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :The plural of "Magic" would be "Magic" just like the plural of "sheep" is "sheep". Anyway, by your logic it sounds like the megabosses are White Megaboss Skull Stickman, White Megaboss Roundhead Eel, Grey Megaboss Box Zombie, and Grey Megaboss Diamond Spider respectively. The reason Sub-Castle Boss is called "Sub-Castle Boss" is because it's the enemy that serves as an introduction + precursor to a particularly important megaboss. The Submarine Shrine Boss, Pyramid Boss and the Ice Castle Boss didn't have boss enemies sharing similar attack styles to them at stages called "Shrine Gate", "Pyramid Entrance", or "Icy Gate"; which is why there's no Sub-Shrine Boss, Sub-Pyramid Boss, or Sub-Ice Boss. It's very likely that the final boss will have a multiple randomly spread falling Two-Arrow attack that deals immense damage; if that is indeed the case then in my eyes it would only make sense to call "White Boss Skull Stickman" "Sub-Hell Boss" after the final boss is implemented. I guess this is what votes are for though :P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:31, August 28, 2016 (UTC) @Blueboy0807 Oh, so 5 Missile 5s. I see. It's about as accurate as 5 Missile 5s to boot ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:10, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :You make it sound like this is the only time an enemy's attack has been the exact same as a weapon's attack. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Obviously not; but a weapon in the top 3 highest AT weapons that the player has access to? I think it's a first for that kind of occurrence, unless you can point out an enemy with either 1-3333 AT or 300-320 AT :P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:35, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean, I guess? It's still not strictly noteworthy, because enemies having the same AT as a weapon have happened plenty of times in the past. I don't think it's strictly noteworthy unless the attack itself is nearly the same, as well. And... It's not. But that's just my opinion. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:38, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Opinions, huh...? I guess I'll have to admit that it's noteworthy in my 'opinion'... it feels a little silly, but this is an important enemy; should we bring it's noteworthiness to a vote? See what the majority opinion is? As much as I enjoy that piece of trivia, I wouldn't want a trivia fact that most people just find to be a minor eyesore to stick around on the page of such an important enemy. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I really don't think we need another vote for something really trivial. We've already got a vote going on, and this same enemy is probably going to be subject to another vote as well. I'll let it slide and if another admin/bureau doesn't like it, they can remove it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:45, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah; true, true, another truth, + fair enough xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:48, August 23, 2016 (UTC)